Love Of A Starre
by The Red Crayon
Summary: 5 years after the 5000th moon, Maria goes back to London, leaving Robin to grow into a true de Noir heir. As a new threat emerges, can he handle the new girl in his life? Even if she has no voice and no memories? RobinxOC
1. The Mysterious Girl

**Authors Note:**** I am not giving up on my POTC story; I just need a break as it involves A LOT of detail (in my opinion). Also, this story I will update better. I have a cunning plan! I will be doing another cunning plan. Which involves, I need at least ONE review for this chapter, to upload the next one. Then chapter 2, I need two reviews to upload Chapter 3. Chapter 3, I need three reviews to upload Chapter 4,,.. and so on...however, if I get say, three reviews for Chapter 1, then one review for Chapter 2 (I hope not!), then that will make one review for Chapter 2, but more reviews for Chapter 3. If that makes any sense, which it probably doesn't. But if you have read my other stories, then you will see these author's notes make no sense. Generally. **

**Dedication:**** I'm gonna mix it up a bit, this chapter is dedicated to Nicola Faulds, as she was there in tutor when I wrote the first draft, and she read it. So yeah.**

**Suggestions: ****(Not sure if I need the author's permission or not but I'm gonna do this anyway, unless people are against it, then I will stop) I was reading this today, and I love it! So if you like J.M. Barrie's **_**Peter Pan**_** to the 2003 film version, then I suggest "The True Story of Peter Pan" by **_**SufferingInSilence. **_**Tis awesum! **

**Keep on writing!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**The Red Crayon**

"_Now y' know the devil's got your number, Y' know he's gonna find y', Y' know he's right behind y', He's starin' through your windows, He's creeping down the hall."_

**The Mysterious Girl**

PROLOGUE (Kinda)

She was running. Running faster than she ever had in her life. Because she was running_ for _her life. Through the dark woods, past the tall imposing trees and away from the cave that had haunted her for the past two years. She felt bad for the others girls that she had been forced to leave behind. She was the only one, still strong in mind and body; strong enough to keep going. She was told not to stop, to never look back.

Tears pricked at her eyes as she tore through the thick thorns that covered the vast forest. Dodging fallen trees and ignoring the pain in her chest, she continued on. She knew that if he ever caught her again, the pitiful life she remembered would be heaven in comparison. The last girl to leave, well, she was never the same. Never moving, completely blank...empty.

Birds whistled noisily overhead as her dark blue eyes looked towards the noise. Fearing the change of behaviour, the feet, clad in broken brown boots, faded, and filled with holes, continued to break twigs noisily, with each hurried step.

She heard it then. Whipping around her head, stopping for the first time in hours, she almost broke. The birds flew hurriedly away from their nests as the unyielding anger of _HIM_, rang through the woods. Running faster than she possibly could before, her unwashed, unkempt blonde hair got caught in a stuck out branch. Screaming noiselessly at the interruption, she squirmed trying to break free with as much hair as possible.

The noise from the woods was deafening as she ran on screwing her eyes up as many hairs were ripped from her scalp. Skidding round a large oak, she continued North-East, hoping for a town or village. She was becoming desperate, time was short, and _HE_ was catching up. She could feel it.

_HE_ hadn't taken as much of her power as she thought. She could still feel the tides in her lithe frame, but she had no strength to call it. She would have to stop, but to stop, she needed protection.

Hearing happy laughter, rather than maniacal, she stopped briefly to get a heading. Something whistled centimetres from her ear.

Looking forward towards the noise, she saw a slashed dart fade slowly into the tree it hit. _HIS _weapon of choice, designed to immobilise the victim. Panic; terror; grief; washed through her as she continued to persevere forward. Reaching out with all her remaining strength, she burst through the trees into a camp.

The laughter stopped immediately as a withered figure bounded into the centre of the camp. The men stopped sharpening their equipment, eating or telling jokes to stare at the young girl. She slowly back away into a tree, as what looked to be the leader of the pack, started towards her.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you. Why were you running?" He said holding up his hands in surrender. Eyes wide, she pointed to a spot behind him. Gesturing to his men, they gathered their weapons and stood in the practiced formation.

Gladston, who was on the right flank, was suddenly pulled away by an invisible force. Quick as lighting, Brooks, Dannyl and Flint, followed after.

"Robin, what the hell was that? Where did they go!" A panicked Randal demanded. Robin just kept a stronger hold on his sword. He heard a slumping sound as he turned and saw the girl slide down the tree and curl into a small ball.

He heard a rustling and quickly resumed the centre position. Randal, Lucas and Garrett curved round in their positions, keeping a watchful eye. Lucas screamed as he was the next to be carried off, and Garrett was flung across the camp into a tent, causing it to collapse.

"Show yourself!" Robin demanded of the darkness surrounding them. Even the fire began to flicker as the wind picked up. The once joyous camp was eerily quiet. The girl, after catching her breath, then pulled herself up the tree leaning heavily against it.

"It's alright love; you'll be safe with us." Randal promised looking at the diminished girl. Her eyes continued to be wide as she concentrated on staying awake. "Robin do you think we should move her?"

Robin looked again at the girl as the _THING _that was after her spoke in a creepy whisper.

"_**Give me the girl, and you can live. She is mine!"**_

Robin saw her shake her head angrily as Randal was then rammed away. He couldn't let this strange girl get hurt further, she clearly needed help, and he wasn't the type to shy away from danger.

"Never, I would rather die than let this girl down!" Robins stated bravely, holding his sword in the ready stance.

"_**So be it..."**_

The wind began whistling ferociously making the hairs on the back of his neck stand. He had never been in such a compromising position. His own safety, or another's?

"_Foolish boy, he's going to get himself killed because of me." _She thought. "_I cannot let that happen!" _Bracing herself, she lunged forward and shot out what little power she had. The trees around them seemed to stiffen as the remnants of the failing fire shot up and blasted heat and energy around the camp, creating a shield.

Shuddering at the use of magic,_ HE_ had already used too much precious power trying to get her back; there was little need to continue this fight. _**"No, I will get her another day. She won't always be protected."**_ HE thought, turning away, heading back towards the hideout.

"_**You win this time, child, but I will return..."**_

As he left, Robin turned in awe to the girl, whose eyes were blazing. As the heat came slowly back to the fire, he asked, "What was...?" He stopped as she fainted daintily to the ground, almost hitting the floor before he caught her.

Slowly his men came back sporting injuries and rubbing their heads. "What happened? Who's she?" Gladston asked cradling his arm.

"I don't know. Best get her to Loveday." Robin gathered her in his strong arms and got them both into the saddle of his horse. "She's different, and I want to know why."

The moon was still shining, watching over them, as they rode the familiar path to Moonacre Manor.

**A/N: Yeah, so first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! :P**


	2. Moonacre Manor

**Authors Note:**** Prior to what my author's note detailed before, my cunning plan is working! Hell yes! However, if you see spelling mistakes, I am very sorry. I have checked and changed any but I cannot for the life of me work out how to make the spell check function work again. It **_**was **_**working, but I think I broke it somehow. Damn. Computer's dislike me. Tis probably 'cos I said machines are taking over the world and they heard me and are now getting revenge. Crap. Oh well! If you can't beat them, you might as well join them! Which is a stupid phrase. If you were getting beaten up for defending your friend, and you can't beat the bullies, does that mean you should beat up your friend? What the hell is that all about! Why would someone call someone their friend then beat them up? Unless you're a twat. Yes I said twat, and I have said it again. But really, think it through please people! **

**Dedication:**** This chapter is for Abbot Williams, as I was ill when I wrote it and he told me to get better. Also he's American. Gotta love Abbot! :P**

**Suggestions:****"****Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of Ashley Winslet****"****by Ashley Everdeen-Malfoy. Like pirates? Like awesome OC's? READ IT! Brilliant story that tells the tale of Ashley, a Jack Sparrow obsessed fan girl whom gets put into the first movie.**** I loved it!**

**Thanks to: suckr4luv as they were my first review! yay!**

**Keep on writing!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**The Red Crayon**

"_That fire you ignited, Good, bad and undecided, Burns when I stand beside it, Your light is ultraviolet"_

* * *

><p><strong>Moonacre Manor<strong>

She shot up in bed as soon as the light broke gently through the curtains. Eye's mildly unfocused and head no longer pounding, she looked down, dazed, at the best covers. They were made from a yellow cloth with gold floral patterns stitched in. She felt incredibly warm and comfy but still felt the need to get up and run. Never quite feeling safe in a room all alone.

She got up from the bed, swinging her feet round to stand. Noticing, that they were now sporting white cotton socks, instead of horrible brown boots. Confused, she looked down at the rest of her attire. She was now wearing a white, sleeping dress, instead of the old brown cloth that she was familiar with.

"_How did I get these clothes?"_ She thought. _"What am I doing here? Where _**is**_ here?" _She tried to recall the events of the previous night. _"I was running...from...HIM. Then...there was a camp...and a boy...HIM, then fire...then...waking here..." _Confused as hell, she jumped profoundly at the knock from the door. Glancing round the corner of the massive wardrobe, she stared at it till it was slowly opened. Fearing the worst, she looked around frantically for a weapon of any sort. Seeing nothing, she clenched her fists, ready to fight.

"Oh my dear I see that you are already up! Well now, um, I suppose we will wait for Loveday. Yes, she said two minutes, we'll wait two minutes now won't we?" A great bustling woman had entered her room murmuring something about a love day. The woman wore a green skirt with a green blazer type jacket, which had a tie running down the centre. A blue undershirt could be seen as well as many different coloured ribbons hanging off her outfit. Overall, it was the strangest clothes she had ever seen.

"My dear, why don't you sit, you can tell me all about yourself. Oh wait, my name is Mrs Heliotrope. I kept my name for educational purposes, you know with all the strange names flying around these days. Makes one wonder why we even name ourselves. Haha, well, um, yes, your name perhaps?" The woman, Mrs Heliotrope, was asking her the easier question, yet the hardest to answer.

"_My name is Eleanor, my voice has been lost along with my memories, and you don't know what I'm thinking." _Eleanor thought. How could she portray that she cannot speak? Gesturing to her throat and shaking her head, she attempted to converse with the strange woman.

"Oh my dear, I see you do not want to talk about it. I daresay you have been through too much. Come along, I think I hear Loveday!" Mrs Heliotrope ignored the open mouth look coming from Eleanor. She clearly did not understand general sign language.

The door opened yet again to reveal the most beautiful woman Eleanor could remember. Granted, she only had two years worth of memories, but the other girls were never this pretty, even when they first were captured. A tall woman, of about 30 entered the room. She was wearing a deep blue dress with an open collar that showed off her creamy white shoulders. Her hair was wavy and uncontrollable but her eyes seemed to carry off the waves quite well. Her lips were formed in an always smiley expression giving her a trusting look.

"Ah, you are awake. Let's get you cleaned up then we can talk properly." She said smiling. Not being able to stop, Eleanor found herself smiling ever so gently.

For the next hour or so, they washed, brushed and styled her hair, cut and painted her nails with a clear varnish, cleaned and perfumed her body and generally made her look more like her old self. They put her in a light blue dress with a white net collar and styled her hair into a simple braid. Eleanor walked over to the vanity, in her small heels and admired herself for the first time in years.

"You look lovely darling, I haven't worn that dress in years! Ha ha in my younger life maybe, but they you are, you look lovely." Loveday assured her. "Now, if you please, we shall go down to the dining room, lunch is waiting. I'm afraid all the pretty making took longer than I anticipated. But my dear, it was well worth the wait."

"You'll have suitors lining up, just to shake your hand." Mrs Heliotrope added smiling.

Not sure what to make of this, Eleanor just curtsied slightly.

"Now, to lunch!"

.*. .*. .*. .*. .*. The Red Crayon .*. .*. .*. .*. .*.

The table for set for 5 but could easily fit 10 people. Sir Benjamin, the Lord of the Manor sat at the head of the table, with Loveday taking the seat on his right. Mrs Heliotrope then took the seat two down on Sir Benjamin's left. Unsure where to sit, Eleanor gazed at the table until Loveday gestured to the seat next to her. A man in a white shirt and brown ribboned waistcoat was serving them, smiling widely at Mrs Heliotrope who blushed scarlet.

"Ah my dear, I am Sir Benjamin, the lord of this manor, it is nice to make your acquaintance." Sir Benjamin said inclining his head towards Eleanor who returned it with a smile. Loveday turned to Eleanor grasping her arm lightly.

"I hope you enjoy the meal, Marmaduke certainly made enough." Loveday turned to Benjamin who held her hand as they ate. Eleanor began eating also as Mrs Heliotrope began a conversation, leaving little room for anyone else to talk.

"This is Digweed, my husband, if you were wandering." She said gesturing towards the waistcoat man. "Sir Benjamin and Loveday are also married, with their child, Joshua. Pray do tell, where is little Joshua Loveday?" Mrs Heliotrope enquired.

"Robin is bringing him back from my father after he has checked on his men. You gave them quite a turn my dear when you came bursting into their camp. Robin bought you right here after you fainted." Loveday turned to Eleanor giving her the snippet of information.

They all turned to Eleanor whom put down her fork as the conversation was to begin about her. She was sure she could trust these people with the kind eyes, she had always been a good judge of character, or so she told herself. Before one of them could begin, Mrs Heliotrope launched into another tirade, this one about a spot on her sleeve.

.*. .*. .*. .*. .*.

After the meal, they proceeded to the drawing room where comfy pink sofas and chairs were positioned. Loveday gestured to a pink chair in the middle for Eleanor to sit on, so she could tell them about herself.

"_Loveday is clever, she will realise I cannot talk." _Eleanor told herself as the door opened behind them.

A boy, well man, of about 20 entered the room. He was wearing black leather trousers, a black shirt that was opened slightly to show off a muscular chest, black boots, a black jacket, a red scarf and feathers round his neck. He had brown curly hair that was sticking out of a bowler hat, a chiselled jaw and beautiful brown eyes. If anyone was looking at Eleanor at that precise moment, they would see a slight smile and a look of awe at the handsome man that has joined them. He was carrying a baby whom was yawing gently as it began to drift off to sleep. Loveday stood up, taking the baby from him, and exiting.

Robin walked into the room more taking in the presence of everyone. Stopping short at the blonde beauty that was looking at the floor and was smiling gently. She had long lashes that held beneath them eyes like deep pools of blue, rose coloured lips, a clear creamy complexion and beautiful blonde hair that was tied back in a simple braid. She was such a natural beauty, she, no doubt, had a boyfriend, maybe even a husband. Slightly disgruntled that he was falling for a girl he had only just met, Robin took the seat slightly further away to the left of her. Loveday came back in, as Sir Benjamin started with the first question.

"This may be a little worrying for you, waking up in a strangers house and having us all stare at you, but we are here to help. Why don't you start by telling us your name?"

Eleanor tried to speak, hoping that maybe it was just the magic in the cave that stopped her from talking, but no sound came out. Grimacing, she gestured to her throat once more and shook her head. Catching on immediately, Loveday said, "Would you like some paper?" Nodding vigourously, paper was put in front of her, as well as a goose quill and a pot of ink. Robin looked at her as she began to write.

~~~My name is Eleanor. I am sorry but my voice was stolen from me as well as my memories. I do not recall my last name, or where I came from. All I can remember is as far as two years ago.~~~

Benjamin and Loveday exchanged worried glances as they read her words. Robin leaned closer to read them, noticing she was well practiced in writing, as her words were formed perfectly, in a curly fashion. This ruled out that she was a peasant.

"I am so sorry for your plight, Eleanor. How old are you may I ask?" Loveday put the next question to her.

~~~I am 18 years of age. I was stolen when I was just 16. But there are others that are younger than me.~~~

"What others? What happened to you?" Benjamin asked. Loveday shot him a look at his brash question.

Eleanor thought for a moment, wandering how much to digress. The powers, not yet, the others however, they needed help.

~~~There are eleven others girls, varying from ages 13-23. There is a cave somewhere in the woods; we have all tried to escape in the past, the last girl, Anna, _HE _caught her again. She was tortured to the point of insanity, which is the fate that befalls any who escape.~~~

Robin was sat there shocked as he read what she had written. He remembered the voice that night, all too well. The shuddering whisper. He also remembered that she was different. The fire that shot around them was certainly caused by her. However, he did not want to show this fact to Loveday and Benjamin. They would only worry. Instead, he asked, "How did you escape?"

Everyone turned to him as he had been sat quietly for the last ten minutes. Eleanor started writing swiftly. She hated having to take time to write when you could voice your opinion. But alas, she did not have that luxury.

~~~We needed someone to escape. To tell others of what was happening. To become free. Only a few wished to risk it. We had to choose the one with the most likely change of getting away. I was the strongest, I always was. I was also quick. The others set a diversion, a sedative in _HIS _lunch. As soon as they gave me the signal, we broke the door and the enchantments, and I ran. They told me to never stop, never look back. I ran for 7 hours straight, never stopping. It was then when I heard _HIM._ The rage we had all become accustomed to. I heard laughter, changed course and ran to that camp. _HE_ caught up. Then all I remember was a man, defending me. I don't remember anything more.~~~

Robin had been watching her as she wrote, rather than the words. She furrowed her eyebrows when she seemed to be recalling past events. It gave her a cuteness that many of her age lacked. He began to read when he realised she was almost finished.

Stretching her hand after writing so much she waited for the rest to finish reading. She looked at the floor, finding comfort in the absence of another's gaze. They all seemed to mull over her written words before Loveday came up behind her and gave her a hug. Resting her head against Loveday's arm, she closed her eyes for a moment. Mrs Heliotrope was the last to finish. She looked at the small girl, cradled between Loveday's arms and thought of Maria, and how if it was Maria that was in this situation, she would help her all she could. Realising Eleanor was little different, she promised to help.

"Miss Eleanor, I will give you all the help an old woman can be." Mrs Heliotrope told her. Robin sat up straighter realising he should be the one on the case. He had been the one to save the girl, she should be thanking him. But before he got his thanks, he had to help her further.

"We've had reports of people going missing in the nearby village, we generally assumed that they had just run off, but your word is proof. Excuse me while I go make arrangements." Robin said getting up and leaving for his horse. It was a long ride to the de Noir castle.

Eleanor opened her eyes and watched him leave, noticing the way he touched the door handle, almost hesitantly.

"I shall accompany you. Meanwhile, Miss Eleanor, please make yourself welcome. You are now a guest in my household until we get to the bottom of this all." Sir Benjamin stated. Eleanor was shocked at the kindness, but inclined her head gratefully.

As the men left, Loveday stood, retracting her arms.

"I am glad you will be staying," she smiled kindly at Eleanor. "However, we shall need to get you fitted for clothes, I daresay you will need some!"

Eleanor stood wrapping her arms around Loveday. She mouthed a 'thank you' before doing the same to Mrs Heliotrope. Loveday left to make arrangements with the village seamstress. That left Eleanor and Mrs Heliotrope to amuse themselves.

"Tell me, my dear, how are you at Classic French Needlepoint?" Mrs Heliotrope asked.

~~~I do not know, but I am eager to try.~~~ Eleanor wrote.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would just like to say, Robin is one of my favourite characters from 'Secret of Moonacre' and I have read 'Little White Horse' but for once, I do prefer the film to the book. Also, Robin is extremely hot! Augustus Prew is awesome! XD Sorry, off topic. Anywhom, REVIEW!**


	3. Robin de Noir

**Authors Note:**** Well, well, well. Chapter three. Lydia, here is your authors note! If you keep scaring me in science, taking my revision guide, and stealing my stool, I will get you! Grrr! XD Yeh it's on! Anywho, you're probably reading this in maths again, aren't you Lydypoo? If not, then WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! Disneyland? No, don't answer that. Of course you're not. The cost of the internet over there! Also, I'm pretty sure, if we are at Disneyland when you read this, then I'm probably stood right next to you. Waiting for you to finish reading. YOU'RE SO SLOW! Grrr! Look, now I'm growling at you. Look what you have turned me into! A frigging growly thing, like a wolf or something. I dunno. Anywho (again) to all those who care, I am trying to teach myself how to click. I can only do it with my pinkie fingers, but now I can use my whole hand, but still not in the normal way, and still not properly. But then again, I prefer doing things the weird way! **

**Dedication:**** Dedicated to that person, the one that makes me feel something for humanity. That secret someone. (No Lydia, it is not you. You have an author's note, what more do you want? **(Don't answer that.)** I am not making you virtual cookies, so shut up!)**

**Suggestions:****"****Mythical Beings and Mystical Feelings****" by Emmelz Liebe. Tells the tale of another shifter who imprints on Jacob Black, who has imprinted on 'Nessie' Cullen. A brilliant Twilight story, for those who love the wolves.**

**Keep on writing!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**The Red Crayon**

"_Pride can stand a thousand trials, The strong will never fall, But watching stars without you, My soul cried."_

* * *

><p><strong>Robin de Noir<strong>

Classic French Needlepoint was not at all what Eleanor expected. To be sat there threading and unthreading needles to makes pictures with.

"_Surely we could just use paint?" _Eleanor wandered to herself as she stabbed the needle into her finger yet again. She was not enjoying what Mrs Heliotrope made out to be 'fun' and 'interesting'. It was slow and frustrating. _"Why do people enjoy doing this?"_

Loveday saved the day by coming in and telling Eleanor that the seamstress will see her early next morning. She saw the bored look on Eleanor's face and asked her if she wanted a tour of the house. Not wanting to pass on the opportunity, she gladly accepted.

Loveday led her through countless corridors detailing the rooms and generally history of the manor. After passing yet another staircase, Loveday finally got them back to the beginning. Eleanor had enjoyed herself surprisingly but was soon completely overjoyed when Loveday opened a set of double mahogany doors.

"And this is the library. We have countless books and scrolls about most things in the world. But I'm sure you would rather see..." She stopped when Eleanor ran a loving hand down the spine of a dark blue book. Noticing the loving gleam in her eye, Loveday smiled. "I see you like books. Well then, you are welcome to come in here and read whenever you like. I daresay Sir Benjamin will be glad of a reading companion. He constantly moans and groans about the lack of reading in this household. He thinks I will become a bad influence on Joshua." Loveday winked at Eleanor. "I'll call you for dinner." She said leaving Eleanor to look around the magnificent library.

Books on all topics, all shapes and sizes, made from all different book bindings were placed on bookcases all around the room. There were even piles of books littering the floor where there was little space on shelves. A ladder was attached to a metal pole that ran the course of the upper shelves. There was a slightly second floor that featured a comfy looking window seat that looked out an ornate semi-circled window onto the grounds below. Two bookshelves were on the same balcony either side of the seat, with a single spare dusty shelf. The ceiling was painted with a scene from Romeo & Juliet, with naked cherubs surrounding them. The room itself was rectangular, about half the size of an average school hall. There were tables dotted around the place with books cascading round the edges and dominating the centre.

It was the most beautiful room Eleanor had ever been in. Pulling the blue book she had ever so lovingly chosen from the shelf, she climbed up the ladder to the window seat and began to read.

.*. .*. .*. .*. .*. The Red Crayon .*. .*. .*. .*. .*.

After a long and boring talk about what will be done for the missing girls, Robin was glad when he got back to Moonacre. Ever since the incident with the 5000th Moon, Robin had felt somewhat compelled to be in Moonacre Manor, supposedly to make up for the time he missed there as a child.

Entering through the double doors, he was met with Loveday re-arranging flowers in the foyer. Grinning, he snuck up behind her, only to be foiled.

"You do realise I heard the door open. Silly boy, you need to be quicker to sneak up on your sister." Loveday said a smile in her voice as she turned to Robin who looked slightly abashed.

"Fine. You win this round." He said smirking.

"How was the talk? And where is Ben?" Loveday asked pouring Robin a drink from a whiskey tumbler.

"Tiring, I have been assigned to look into it. Something about me being the heir and I should act like it and blah, blah, blah." Robin said sinking into a chair and accepting the drink. Ever since Maria left for London he had acquired the taste for alcohol. "Sir Benjamin stopped at the village to get something and said to tell you that he will be back within the hour, and to start dinner without him."

Loveday frowned at the news but said nothing. She missed Benjamin already but was not the type to prevent him from going places just because they were married.

"Well then, you should go wash up, there is mud all over your hands. After you have, can you please tell Eleanor that dinner is ready, she is in the library. I daresay in the time it takes you to get clean, dinner will be set." Loveday smirked as Robin rolled his eyes. "Oh, and please attempt to be presentable, we do have a guest. Also try to flatten your hair, or I will just have to cut it off!"

Robin grabbed his head as to hide it from Loveday and her scissors. She saw what he was doing and went to hit him with a pillow, but he dodged just in time. Sniggering, he went to wash.

.*. .*. .*. .*. .*.

Coming back a little later, without his hat on, he pushed open the doors to the library quietly as not to alarm the occupant.

Eleanor was still sat on the window seat contently reading. The book in question was called _'The Swan Kingdom' by Zo__ë__ Marriott. _It told the story of a princess whose brothers were turned into swans and she must complete the spell to change them back. Eleanor was enjoying it immensely and did not notice a figure come into the library.

Looking around, Robin spotted her atop the balcony, lounged gracefully on the window seat. She had one leg laid flat with the other pulled up. The skirt of the dress was positioned daintily over her legs with her feet poking out the end. She had taken her shoes off for comfort and her hair was more unravelled from the braid causing a blonde waterfall to shield part of her face. Robin could still see her smile as she read the words printed on the pages.

Walking in the room towards the ladder, Robin began to climb, feeling a lot like Romeo on the balcony scene, that having been the only book he properly read and enjoyed. Getting to the top of the ladder he placed his strong chin on the wooden railing looking at the peaceful Eleanor.

As if feeling his gaze, she looked up from her book and slowly turned her head, jumping slightly when she saw Robin staring at her. Robin took in her shocked features as he stood taller on the ladder.

"Sorry; Loveday said to tell you that dinner is ready." He let go of his one hand on the ladder as he gestured to the other room. Losing balance he began to fall backwards throwing his hands in the air. Chucking the book at a pillow, Eleanor lunged forwards and grabbed his hands pulling him back towards the ladder causing her to stumble to her knees as the momentum caught up. Looking up from her kneed position, her wide blue eyes were met with his chocolate brown ones. Both breathing slightly heavily, they stayed in that position for what seemed like a lifetime before she released his hands and turned picking up her book.

Robin watched her place the book atop another on the bookshelf, his heart beating wildly. Not for the loss of balance but for the sudden contact from the mysterious girl. She turned, looking at him, before he slowly climbed back down the ladder.

"_Well, that was interesting."_She thought to herself looking at the boy from atop the balcony. Now it was her turn to think of Romeo & Juliet. Slipping on her shoes and climbing over the barrier, she climbed down the ladder at a graceful sideways position.

Not wanting her to stumble, Robin put out his hand as she accepted it. Holding out an arm, when they were both ground level, he escorted her to the dining room.

"Sorry, again, for that." He mumbled to her. She smiled at the bashful boy, happy that she was close enough to review his handsome features. She noticed he always had a slight smirk at the corners of his mouth, giving him a cocky but loveable look.

"_I bet he goes down well with the ladies. Pity, he probably has a girlfriend. But his eyes are so captivating, I wish I were her." _Shaking her head very slightly at the silly notion, she resumed her seat next to Loveday, as they entered the dining room. Robin took what seemed to be his general chair, which happened to be right across from her.

"_I wonder how Loveday made that happen."_ Eleanor thought, smiling.

Robin looked at the girl sat across from him; she was smiling at her food not really eating.

"_I wonder what she is thinking about. Her lips need occupying. Would anyone notice if I just...leaned over and..."_Robin stopped himself as Benjamin entered, gave Loveday a kiss and began wolfing down his food. _"How she loves him, I wonder sometimes."_

.*. .*. .*. .*. .*. The Red Crayon .*. .*. .*. .*. .*.

As dinner was so early, Loveday went and got Joshua up. Everyone was seated in the room that featured the piano, including Digweed, whom had come to join them. Mrs Heliotrope was perched on the end of a sofa as Digweed sat down next to her, pulling her onto his lap. Eleanor smiled as Mrs Heliotrope's cheeks blazed. Robin, seeing the exchange, rolled his eyes towards Eleanor who giggled silently. Sir Benjamin turned his head as his wife joined them holding a yawning baby.

Eleanor's heart melted at the boy's big brown eyes and tuft of brown hair. He had rosy red cheeks and a dimpled mouth, smiling sweetly at his mother. He looked to be about one maybe one and a half, but still incredibly cute. He had his hands reaching out to his father whom picked him up with ease as a cute giggle escaped his small lips.

"Ah Joshua, you are becoming quite the Merryweather!" Sir Benjamin told his smiling son before Robin and Loveday both cleared their throats. "I, uh, mean Merryweather-de-Noir, of course!" He quickly stated stopping the playful glares from his wife.

"Well I should think so! I do not want _my _son growing up to be prejudice." Loveday smirked at Benjamin.

"That woman will be the death of me child. _Do not_ ever get married." Benjamin whispered in Joshua's ear as Loveday came up behind him and hit him gently round the head.

Eleanor and Robin watched the exchange smiling all the while. Digweed and Mrs Heliotrope were still snuggled up together. Right then a messenger came running into the room.

"Sir Benjamin, Lady Loveday; Cynthia, wife of Derek Adams, is having her child. Your presence is requested Lady Loveday." The messenger stated.

"Derek is a good friend of mine," Sir Benjamin said getting up. "I think congratulations are in order, as long as the child and mother are ok."

Loveday handed Joshua to Mrs Heliotrope as she busied herself on a stool reaching for a bag labelled "Loveday's Extras". Inside it was various instruments and medicines for child birth. Being the lady of the manor she was expected to help with the village families. She also immensely enjoyed welcoming life into the world.

The messenger waited for the couple whilst taking the time to gaze round the room. Eyes resting on Eleanor, he walked forwards slightly and bowed to her.

"James Hickery my lady, at your service." He said taking her hand and kissing it brashly. Unsure what to do, she just smiled gently. Robin, whom was watching the exchange take place, stood noisily causing James to jump. Eleanor took this moment to retract her hand and place it firmly in her lap out of reach.

"Lead the way, boy." Sir Benjamin said, kissing Joshua on the cheek before exiting the room. Loveday followed soon after.

"Be good Joshua," she told her gurgling son. "Get him to bed in about an hour please, Mrs Heliotrope, I doubt we'll be back before then."

As soon as his parents left the room, Joshua began brawling taking Eleanor by surprise, making her jump. Robin, who was still standing, gave her a reassuring smile.

"That child always makes noise, makes you wonder how he's related to me." Robin said, heart beating fast as Eleanor's body shook with silent laughter.

Mrs Heliotrope, who hadn't been around children since Maria was a babe, was stood holding Joshua in the most awkward position, making him cry harder. Hating the noise, Robin strolled over taking his nephew from the erratic woman's arms. Joshua hushed down immediately; causing Mrs Heliotrope to make a small noise of disgruntlement. Digweed took her hand, excusing them.

It just left Robin, Joshua and Eleanor.

Eleanor was still sat down not sure what to do. Standing up she took a proper look at the room, noticing the big mirror, the pink flowers and the grand piano. Taking note of the darkened windows, she walked towards them searching for the moon.

Joshua was making sniffing noises as snot dribbled down from his nose. Robin thought this incredibly cute until some trickled onto his sleeve. Frowning, Robin tried to hush the small boy.

"Shh little Josh, it's me, Uncle Robin." Robin muttered. "Mummy and Daddy will be back soon, but I will be looking after you."

Eleanor heard Robin talking to the small boy, after locating the moon; she leaned against the windowsill watching Robin play with his nephew.

"_Awww he's so cute! I wish I had a child to look after," _She brooded. _"I wouldn't want one in this world as of yet, but one day. Robin is going to be an excellent father. His wife will be so lucky to be picked up in his strong arms. Did I really just say that? Rather, think that? Dammit! It's a good thing people can't hear how much swearing I seem to do."_

Robin turned round with Josh to see Eleanor leaning gracefully against the windowsill. Her dress fitting her form strikingly causing him to want to be nearer her. Using Josh as an excuse, he walked over to the window.

"Beautiful night tonight. The moon is surprisingly close though." Robin said feeling foolish. He was talking to her practically about the weather! What the hell was wrong with him! Thinking to himself furiously he looked down to notice her looking up at him. They were surprisingly close together, almost touching.

Josh helped the slightly awkward situation by reaching out his short arms towards Eleanor. He seemed fascinated with her yellow hair making grabbing notions with his hands.

"Um...I think he wants you?" Robin said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as Eleanor took Josh. Robin felt even more awkward when their hands brushed, but said nothing of it. Eleanor was holding Josh with the degree of a master as Robin wiped the snot from Josh's face with a handkerchief. Josh nestled his face into her hair as he fell asleep soundly.

There was silence as neither of them knew what to do. Robin broke it by suggesting they took Josh to bed. As Robin led the way to Josh's room, Eleanor placed Josh into his cradle as Robin put the blankets over him. Both leaned into the cot as Robin said "Goodnight little one." Eleanor mouthed the same words as they quietly left the room.

Feeling a sense of silent awkwardness, Robin stuck out his arm chivalrously as he led Eleanor to her room. He felt strangely at ease with the blue eyed girl who captivated him the day before when she burst into his camp. She had powers, but now was not the time to ask her about it. Instead, when they reached her door, Robin spoke once again.

"I hope your day was alright, things considering. I promise I will make everything better. And, um, goodnight!" He stuttered slightly, taking her hand and placing his lips to it gently.

Her hand was warm and her pulse raced as he kissed it. For two years, she had had nothing but sorrow, but today was the best day of her life. Smiling at him, whilst looking up through her lashes, he released her hand as she silently bid him goodnight.

Turning the handle and walking into her room, she lay against the door as his footsteps slowly died away.

"_I wish this could last forever, but I am not na__ï__ve enough to believe it. Wow he's amazing. " _Getting ready for bed, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

.*. .*. .*. .*. .*.

Feeling out of sorts, Robin took of his jacket and shirt, and got into bed. Thinking to himself about how shy and foolish she makes him, he fell asleep dreaming of ways he could kiss her properly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bloody huge chapter! Done! Finally! Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! **

**WARNING! WILL NOT BE ANY MORE CHAPTERS FOR THIS WEEK COS I AM IN DISNEYLAND! OMFG IM SOO EXCITED! IMMA MEET MICKEY MOUSE AND CAPTAIN HOOK! FECK YEH!**


End file.
